


Capture - Teen Wolf

by Unknown_Sociopath



Series: Capture [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Supernatural - Freeform, Young Justice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 17:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unknown_Sociopath/pseuds/Unknown_Sociopath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Pack is transported into the wilderness and forced to play a game or cat and mouse with three other groups of people. Paired in two's, they try not to get caught by the hunt team while trying to figure out how to get out of here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Capture - Teen Wolf

Lydia pushes the door to the hale house open, not bothering to knock. She looks for Allison, who rushes towards the door, cringing at the glare Lydia sent her way. “I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about going to the mall.”

Lydia looks her up and down with a raised eyebrow, taking in her workout clothes. “What are you even doing here? I had to ask Scott's mom, because your dad just said you were with Scott.”

Allison sighs, pulling Lydia fully into the house and closing the door. “The pack was training today, and I wanted to get some more experience with hand-to-hand combat.”

“Why have they been training so much lately?” Lydia asks. Every time she see's anyone from the pack they mention training.

Allison crinkles her eyes. “I don't really know. All I've heard was that they have been seeing Peter around. I think their expecting something to happen.”

Stiles voice rings out from the living room, which is devoid of all furniture, and Lydia tilts her head. “If it's the pack training, why is Stiles here?”

Erica, who had just walked out of the living room on her way to the kitchen, smirks at her. “Stiles is part of the pack. He's the only human that is.” She walks out and Lydia watches her with annoyance. Allison heads back into the living room, turning motioning for Lydia to follow her. Lydia smiles as she walks in to the living room, ignoring the fight going on between Boyd and Derek.

Just as she crossed the threshold, she stumbles, getting hit with a wave of dizziness. Her left ankle twists in her heels as her dizziness increases, and she is able to see most of the pack fighting to stay balanced as well, and Boyd holding Derek to keep him steady. Static fills her ears, and a blue light covers her eyes, blocking out all sight. She falls to her hands and knees, trying to understand what is going on.

Suddenly she is looking at grass and dirt, and she lifts her head, leaning back on her right leg. Allison, Stiles, Derek, Stiles, and Isaac are around her, forcing themselves to their feet. Stiles holds out a hand to help her up, and she accepts, pulling herself to her feet, placing most of her weight onto her right foot.

She around at the pack, noting their similar outfits consisting of black pants with a large pocket on the right thigh, black hiking boots, black gloves, and black vests with lights along the edge and down the back. They each have a t-shirt that matches their jackets, which they are wearing with their vests. Scott and Derek have on white, while Allison and Isaac have on gold. Looking down, Lydia notices that she is matching Stiles, who is wearing yellow.

Their group is silent, trying to figure out what is going on. They notice three other groups of people, and Scott and Derek stand at the two sides of the group, in defensive positions. Scott growls and looks down at his hands. “I can't change.” He states, looking at Derek. “I can't even feel my wolf.”

There is another moment of silence before Derek and Isaac state that they can't either. Lydia rolls her eyes. “Great, so I am in a forest that could be anywhere in the world with werewolves that are lacking their wolf.”

Stiles is silent, pacing back and forth next to Derek, opening his mouth and closing it like he wants to talk but doesn't know what to say. Lydia stands closer to him, trying to comfort him, and Allison seems to follow her, while glaring at everything around them. Isaac stands next to Scott, trying to lighten the mood simply by smiling. Isaac pulls Scott closer to the group, so that they are all closer together.

Lydia finds her eyes drawn to a stage in the middle of the clearing they are in, but shift her eyes above it, where a group of people seem to be in the middle of a fight. A tall man with long hair is in gray, along with a girl who can't be out of middle school. They are both glaring at a man in pink, who is the source of the argument. The three of them remind Lydia of Allison's family.

Also in pink is a lady with red hair, watching the fighting like it's a source of amusement. Two men are in black, one who is awkwardly standing off to the side and the other who is laughing at the fight and joining in only when it suits him. The awkward one seems to be the only one who noticed any other groups, but the others could just not care.

“Don't approach anyone. Just focus on getting out of here.” Derek speaks from behind her while her attention shifts to the left of the loud group to a group of smaller teens. She nods in response.

A young black haired boy bows to his group, as if introducing himself. Lydia frowns. _Everybody else seems to know each other. Why don't they know him?_ In a moment he gets hit in the head by a blonde girl with her hair in a pony-tail. Both of them are wearing green, and next to them two males, one of who is a redhead and the other is a dark-skinned teenager who could almost pass as an adult, both of who are wearing teal. The last two includes another redhead, this time a female, and a dark haired boy who is built.

Across from that group is another one, this time full of adults. A red haired woman, stands as if bored, next to a man who is looking around for something. She is wearing red, and the man next to her is in blue. The other person in red is a man who holds himself as if he is confident, but his face shows that he is freaking out. Another person in blue looks uncomfortable but pleasantly surprised. Two men in purple look like they lost something, but they are trying to not let it affect them. They both clench and unclench their hands, convincing Lydia that they usually hold something when stressed.

The adults all look at the stage, and Lydia follows their gaze. Four people are there. One is in green, black, and gold, with horns on his helmet and a smug smile on his face. A boy is wearing a suit that looks almost like a magicians outfit, with his hair styled to have two horns on his head. Unless they were actually horns, but Lydia would guess that it's his hair. A short man stands with them, wearing a proper suit, and smiling at the group of mixed ages. Peter stands with them, but he is ignoring everybody.

“I am so glad you could all make it to our little game.” Says the man in green. He almost sounds British, but there is something that makes it seem less human. “If you don't want to play, your vests will no longer be simply a fashion accessory. Anyone want to object?” Derek and Scott grab Stiles and Isaac, both of who were opening their mouths to speak. The man smiles, looking at Peter.

Peter nods and steps forwards.“By now, I suppose you all know your partners?” He sighs at the silence that follows his words, probably expecting to get some response from the people Lydia doesn't know. “The one who shares your color is you partner. Now, you will all be playing a game of cat and mouse. One partnership will be the hunter. The rest?” He pauses, smiling. “The prey.”

The small man steps forwards, confident and holding an electronic device. In a voice that definitely is British, he speaks. “The hunt team receive this. To capture your prey, you must turn it on and then touch it to someones vest. Each hunt team has two days to capture two prey teams, one each day. If you fail to catch a team the first day, you can catch two the second. If you only catch one team, you are up for elimination against the team you caught. If you fail to catch a team, you are eliminated. And if any of the prey stays in the same spot for three minutes, their location will be revealed to the hunt team for the remainder of that day.” A gate with twelve places for people to grand in rises from the ground. “Step right up.”

Slowly, the teams make their way into their color designated gate. The man in the green smiles, clearly happy, and in a way that makes Lydia almost say that he is pretty cute. “Good. Now, each day a hunt will run for four hours. On your wrists are holographic computers, which only contain and can only contain maps of the arena and messages from us.”

The horned boy finally steps forwards. Almost sounding bored and scripted, he speaks. “Before we start, lets introduce our teams. In green, there is Dick Grayson and Artemis Crock, the only two normal humans in their little group.” Lydia looks over at them. If they were normal, what are the others? “In lime are our aliens, a kryptonian and a martian, Conner Kent and M'gann M'orzz.” That's the big guy and the redhead girl. “And, in teal, we have Wally West and Kaldur'ahm, two people who are said to not get enough recognition.” Both of them look slightly surprised at the description.

Peter speaks up again, describing them. “In gold, Allison Argent and Issac Lahey are two people who has semi-normal lives before they met the white team. Lydia Martin and Stiles Stilinski, our yellow team, might as well be the two biggest assets to the others lives outside of this arena. And, unsurprisingly, the two Alphas, Scott McCall and my nephew, Derek Hale, are the white team.” Lydia smirks at her description, knowing fully that it is true.

The short man looks around, assessing the entire crowd. “Black is two angels, Castiel and Gabriel. They're brothers. Gray is the moose and the kid, Sam Winchester and Krissy Chambers. And pink Dean Winchester, the determined older brother to Sam, and the young dreamer, Charlie Bradbury.”

The one in green speaks again, clearly loving the attention. “The beast, Bruce Banner, and the archer, Clint Barton, are the blue team. My brother, Thor Odinson, and the soldier out of his time, Steve Rogers, are the purple team. The man of iron, Tony Stark, and the brilliant Natasha Romanoff are are red.” He pauses sweeping his arms out and smirking. “And, for the first hunt, the purple team will be the hunt team.”

The two in purple walk to the stage and step up, trying to get close to the four men. They seem to hit a barrier once they get too close, and the devices are thrown their way. They both catch one as horn boy speaks again. “Oh and, if you hadn't noticed, you have no special abilities. For this game, you are all simply human.” The three wolves with her tense and growl. “Now, prey teams get a head start. Turn, and get ready to run.” Lydia turns around, and grabs Stiles hand in an effort to calm herself down. Two cries ring out from behind her, and Stiles grips her hand tighter to keep her from turning around. Horn boy speaks again. “The game begins in 3... 2... 1... run.”


End file.
